


Prison break #1

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cat POV, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal makes an attempt to escape…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison break #1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on October 29th 2014. Pictrue of Neal in the window sill: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/10266.html

_Today I will make my escape…_

_The humans think that I am sunbathing in the windowsill, but I have been scouting the place._

_The window is my best bet. Sometimes one of them leaves the window of their sleep place open._

_I will jump to my freedom. My jailors can´t keep me incarcerated._

  

* * *

 

Peter was outside enjoying his cross word puzzle and a cup of coffee. Satchmo was resting at his feet enjoying the sun.

Even though El would have preferred to sit down and read her book, she went back inside to tend to the laundry. When she entered the guest bedroom, she didn´t notice Neal positioned on his belly under the cupboard. His little tail wooshing back and forth while he waited for his change.

She pulled back the covers of their bed and opened the window to air the room.

Suddenly, Neal skittered from under his hiding place, his little paws not immediately getting grip on the wooden floor of their bedroom. He jumped up the window sill and jumped out.

 

´NEAL!´ El shouted.

  

* * *

 

_I am in luck. The female opened the window and I am sure that she hasn´t seen me. When she isn´t looking I will make a run for it and jump out of the window to freedom._

Neal holds his breath and prepares to make a run for it. When he thinks he can get away, he goes for it.

_I am going to make it…_

Once Neal is on the window sill, he jumps out.

 _One small step for Neal, one giant leap for cat kind_.

 _Oh oh, maybe, the idea was better than the execution_. Neal thinks while he is air born.

_I am not going to clear the jump…_

 

* * *

 

The moment El shouts, Peter looks up while Satchmo starts barking at the excitement. Neal is flying through the air and Peter can only open his arms and in a reflex, he catches Neal who drops from the sky.

When Peter´s heart stops racing, he bellows: ´Jezus, Neal, what are you thinking?´

 

_Survived to escape another day._

 

* * *

 

_The humans intercepted my prison break. Will have to make another attempt._

_Best guess is to use the traitor dog, the jailors seemed to like him._


End file.
